<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пара носков. И то, о чем Дамблдор тактично промолчал by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736762">Пара носков. И то, о чем Дамблдор тактично промолчал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Mirror of Erised, Multi, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало? — выпалил Гарри, затаив дыхание.<br/>— Я? — переспросил профессор. —Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков.<br/>Гарри недоуменно смотрел на него. (с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пара носков. И то, о чем Дамблдор тактично промолчал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3b9D8.jpg"><b>Открыть в полном размере</b></a>
  </p><p><br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p class="navi">
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735691"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736561"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736879"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736762"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740626"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740809"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741133"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737020"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737170"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739954"></a></span><br/>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741430"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737326"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740416"></a></span>
<span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737437"></a></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>